


Sticky Situation

by Cloudy



Series: The Devil is a Gentleman [4]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Org Saguru, Canon typical violence?, Gen, Vignette, black org au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy/pseuds/Cloudy
Summary: Armagnac lends KID a helping hand during a heist.
Series: The Devil is a Gentleman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sticky Situation

It was easy to blend into the masses at a KID heist. Easy to slip past the perimeter officers. After all, what’s one audience member, or guest expert, or consultant, or shadow among so many others?

It was easy to evade the notice of Snake and his men, too, perhaps most of all.

Although, with Snake’s superiors applying the pressure to get some kind of result…well. Bad shots Snake and his gunmen may be, but it was still another element for KID to anticipate. Armagnac was sure the thief could use an extra hand.

Tonight’s gunmen were proving to be bolder than Armagnac would have liked—even from the perspective of someone who might be working against the thief. Snake had poor planning skill and an even poorer sense of subtlety. The fact that he could get away with making as many mistakes he did was something Armagnac found unforgivable, but he supposed that just went to show how little the syndicate cared about Snake and his team. They’d sooner cut off the loose end, if things go wrong, than invest in correcting his behavior.

Still, though, it meant that KID had to avoid gunfire at a heist while simultaneously avoiding the police. Armagnac did have faith in the other boy’s abilities, but that wasn’t going to keep him from assisting a little anyway. Besides, this way he could make a point.

His presence turned out to be a great help indeed. Snake proved to be as impulsive as ever, and KID had narrowly evaded a poorly timed shoot-out before sending everything into disarray and confusion. The chaos had been cleverly staged enough that it threw all parties off of the thief’s tail. Well, almost all.

The police may be occupied with a decoy, and Snake’s men may have lost track of the thief, but Armagnac had kept up quite well. Now they found each other in a quieter-than-expected wing of the building.

KID, directly ahead of him, looked remarkably flustered. Of course, Armagnac suspected that the thief wasn’t quite adjusted yet to facing down gunfire.

Manipulating his inflection until it wouldn’t be immediately recognizable as his voice over radio, Armagnac spoke into his borrowed comms. “Caught sight of target in the west wing—looks to be preparing escape from that area.” A smug smile spread across his face as KID turned to see him, his clever little toy gun aimed and ready.

Of course, they were nowhere near the west wing.

“Don’t look at me like that. I just bought you some time.”

KID looked no less wary for Armagnac spelling out the plan. But he did quite the good job of masking the level to which he was caught off guard with that bright, near-feral grin of his. “Yeah, sure you did,” the thief drawled, card gun still trained on him. “What do you want?”

Armagnac was endeared. What did he intend to accomplish with that? Although—one of those cards had actually drawn blood from him once. He put his hands up if only to humor him. “There are snipers positioned on the skyscraper just north from this one, as well as some of the industrial buildings on the south side. You should be able to avoid their sights if you take the eastern exit and stay out of the skies and off of main streets.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Why are you wasting time? It won’t be long before they figure out they were given bad information.” This line of questioning, while unsurprising, was grating. Snake’s men were easy to maneuver around, but going to this trouble would be for naught if KID didn’t do something with it.

“Well, sure, if it really is bad information. You’re with them, aren’t you?”

Armagnac scoffed, allowing it to sound a bit haughty, a touch derisive. “Them? Absolutely not. Their superiors, on the other hand, I might associate with on occasion.”

KID did his best not to seem stunned, Armagnac was certain. To his credit, he kept his head better than he would have expected. “Then why should I trust a word you say?”

Armagnac smiled and shook his head. “Trust or not, that’s up to you. It’s in both of our best interests if you stay alive.” He turned on his heel and began his descent down the staircase. It was time to make himself scarce, regardless of what KID decided to do. “Now, shoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the intents and purposes of this series, the MK organization is a smaller branch of the overarching Detco organization. Saguru isn't within that branch, but does come into interaction with them on occasion.


End file.
